Venus Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Castle of the Gods on Mt. Lustre * ** *** **** ***** Beauty Magazine | StoryTitle2 = The Ten Goddesses | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = Lin Streeter | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Now the editor of Beauty Magazine, Venus is taken out by her employer Whitney Hammond to get a new wardrobe to wear while on Earth. Meanwhile, at the Beauty Magazine offices, Della Mason fumes over Venus getting the position of editor at the magazine over her when Venus and Whitney return from their shopping trip. Della shows her contempt toward Venus and her new position but gets down to business when a meeting is called. Perry Palette informs Whitney of some bad news: That their former editor Clarence Snippe has taken up a job over at rival magazine Lovely Lady Magazine. their rivals are putting out an issue which boasts that it will feature the 10 most lovely women in the world. Whitney has to explain the Venus that they are in competition with Lovely Lady Magazine to be the number one beauty magazine in America. In understanding this, Venus tells them that she can get 10 lovely ladies in order to complete with Lovely Lady Magazine's pictorials. Whitney is not quite so convinced that she can do this, and Della hopes that this is the moment where Venus will mess up enough to lose her job, in order for Della to take over as editor. Having come up with a solution, Venus quickly leaves the office and goes out into the streets. She then wishes herself back to the planet Venus. There she gets Apollo to summon 10 of the most beautiful women on Venus. Among their numbers are Cleopatra, Helen of Troy, and Salome. She then returns to Earth with the women just before the 24-hour deadline to find them is up. When she arrives at the Beauty Magazine offices, Della is certain that she has failed, however when Venus presents the goddesses she has brought from Venus, both Whitney and Perry's jaws drop, much to Della's anger. After the photos are taken and the magazines published, the next issue of Beauty Magazine sells out and is an instant success, outmatching the latest edition of Lovely Lady Magazine. After the publication of the magazine, Whitney asks Venus where she found the models and where they went as they could be big stars in Hollywood. Venus tells him that it is her secret and accepts a date with Whitney, much to Della's chagrin. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Beauty Magazine *** * | StoryTitle3 = Male Mixup! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Hedy's Picture Problem | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Vic Dowd | Inker4_1 = Vic Dowd | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Hedy de Vine gets interested in the arts, with hilarious results. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Hey Look! | Writer5_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Penciler5_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Inker5_1 = Harvey Kurtzman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing5 = | Notes = *As per of the the Venus appearing in the original series is the Greek goddess Aphrodite. It also partially explains that by 1948, Venus had taken over ruling the Olympians during an apparent absence by Zeus, and relocated the entire kingdom to the planet Venus. It also explains that Venus' reduction in power was likely due to a spell placed on Earth that limited the Olympians' powers when Zeus decided that they should not interfere in the lives of mortals following the adoption of Christianity in Greece and Rome. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}